


Sunflowers

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fem!Harry, Fluff, Genderbending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rule 63, Yule Ball, second chapter added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Ever since the Yule Ball had been announced, people had been clamouring for her attention. They didn’t care about Hadara, all they cared about was the Girl-Who-Lived, the Fourth Champion.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/female!Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 14
Kudos: 579





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP is owned by JKR. No money is being made.
> 
> Originally a prompt on my Tumblr.

There was going to be a ball. If Hadara hadn’t been a champion, she would’ve been excited about it. As a child she had sometimes thought of herself as Cinderella - a fairy tale she had read in the library at her elementary school. She was just as hated and had to work just as hard as Cinderella. Maybe her own fairy godmother would someday come and whisk her away to meet her prince.

Real life wasn’t a fairy tale though. Yes, she had been whisked away to world full of wonder and magic, but there were no princes - only dark lords, an escaped convict as godfather ~~(only he was never convicted)~~ and dragons.

Ever since the Yule Ball had been announced, people had been clamouring for her attention. While most of them still thought she cheated to get into the tournament, they all wanted the prestige of being a champion’s date. They didn’t care about _Hadara_ , all they cared about was the Girl-Who-Lived, the Fourth Champion. It was exhausting, infuriating and made her cry herself to sleep more than once.

There was also the issue of her not really knowing how to dance. The Weasley twins had been teaching her, but it was slow going. It wasn’t easy for her just to let someone else lead, to give up an ounce of control.

There were literal days left until the ball and at this point she was close to just say yes to next person who asked her. That was until Draco Malfoy came up to her because _please don’t let him ask me, please don’t make him change as well_. She may hate Malfoy, but he had always been one thing for her - consistent. For him to be swayed by this, it made her want to vomit, to curl up in her bed and never come out.

He asked her and Hadara felt the world grind to a halt. She was caught between wanting to hex him and bursting into tears. “Get lost, Malfoy,” a gruff voice suddenly sounded from behind her piercing through the haze in her head. She looked over her shoulder to see someone she didn’t expect - Marcus Flint.

Even several feet away he seemed to tower over her and Malfoy. Well, he towered over everyone who wasn’t at least six feet tall. Hadara’s mind raced as Flint stared down Malfoy who turned tail and ran after a few seconds. At least some things would never change.

The older Slytherin stepped up to her, his size dwarfing her, but for some reason she didn’t feel scared. He took a hold of her hand, callouses dragging over her soft skin and dropped something into her open palm. When he let go, she looked at the object in her hand.

It was a miniature crystal sunflower obviously painstakingly transfigured by the amount of detail. Sunflowers were her favourite flowers which very few people knew about. Most assumed it was lilies because of her mother.

“Hadara.” Shivering from the way his baritone voice caressed her name, she looked up cradling the delicate flower sculpture protectively in her palm. He watched her with what could be considered a half-smile.

“Go to the ball with me.” It wasn’t even a question, but a statement. She could think of nothing else to say other than, “okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a continuation on Tumblr and I obliged :)

The news that Marcus Flint was taking her to the ball spread through the school like wildfire. Reactions ranged from jealousy over indifference to disgust. Hadara didn’t care about any of them. Didn’t even care when Ron ranted at her for an impressive forty-five minutes about Slytherins and Death Eaters and all his usual tripe.

Hadara let him run all out of steam before simply saying, “I like him.” She did like Marcus. Since he asked her, he waited before the portrait entrance into Gryffindor Tower every morning to escort her to breakfast. They spent time together in the library pouring over books to figure out the second task. She probably talked more with him than any other person in Hogwarts ever had.

Marcus was startingly smart and a perfect gentleman. Most importantly he made her feel _safe_ and cherished. Hadara could let her guard down around him because he would never allow her to get hurt in his presence. He didn’t have any expectations of her only for her to be herself which no one had ever allowed her to be.

He had new dress robes made and sent to Hadara after simply describing hers as ‘inadequate’. The new ones were a dark ~~blood~~ red and presumably colour coordinated to his own. They fit her perfectly flattering her developing figure and had to be ridiculously expensive judging by the quality.

The night of the ball he didn’t wait for her in front of the portrait but instead at the foot of the Grand Staircase in the Entrance Hall. The look in his eyes alone was worth all the hours she spent getting ready. Parvati had helped her tame her hair into a beautifully braided updo while Lavender helped her with the makeup.

Marcus looked at her like she was the only person in existence, like no one else mattered to him. It was a heady feeling and Hadara had to fight her blush at the intensity in his eyes. “You look even more breathtaking than usual, Hadara.” His gravelly voice sent a shiver down her spine.

“Thank you. You look very handsome as well,” she said shyly not used to receiving and giving compliments. He did look very handsome. The black robes accentuated his muscular build and his shirt was the same red colour as her dress. On his lapel was a miniature sunflower with red petals.

An identical sunflower was on the corsage Marcus bound around her wrist. Hadara had never felt this special to anyone. She wound her arm through his offered one and they lined up behind the other champions. Professor McGonagall did a double take when she saw them but didn’t comment.

Although most people already knew who her date was, whispers broke out when they entered the Great Hall. Hadara held her head high and let the comments fade into the background. Nothing would get her to regret her decision.

Especially when she almost broke a rib from holding in her laughter as Marcus verbally handed Percy Weasley his pompous ass. It was the best entertainment she had had all year.

The opening of the ball with a dance was the most nerve-wrecking for her. She trusted Marcus to lead her, but their height difference made things a little difficult. Hadara was only 5’ to his 6’3’’ and took much shorter steps.

Fortunately they moved together perfectly. Hadara could feel everyone’s eyes on them as they danced but the world faded away as Marcus twirled her around the dancefloor. She found herself smiling brightly as she had no idea dancing could be this fun.

Marcus watched her with his little half-smile which was the most expression he allowed himself in public. After barely a week she already felt like they’d known each other their whole lives. Even all the people who had been disgusted by their pairing had to admit that they looked effortlessly beautiful together in their dance.

In this moment Hadara was finally truly happy and all it took was one special person and a sunflower.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and send me a prompt!


End file.
